In general, batteries used for an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid vehicle (HV), and a home or industry, that is, secondary batteries are high in application easiness depending on a product group and have electrical characteristics such as high energy density, and the like.
The secondary batteries have attracted public attention as a new energy source for environment-friendly and improvement of energy efficiency in that no by-product is generated depending on use of energy in addition to a primary advantage of remarkably reducing use of fossil fuel.
In this case, when multiple secondary batteries alternately perform charging and discharging, the multiple secondary batteries need to be managed so that the batteries maintain an appropriate operating state and performance by efficiently controlling the charging and discharging of the secondary batteries.
To this end, a battery management system (BMS) that manages a state and a performance of the battery is provided. The BMS measures current, voltage, a temperature, and the like of the battery to estimate a state of charging (SOC) of the battery based on the measured current, voltage, temperature, and the like and controls the SOC so that fuel consumption efficiency is highest. The SOC of the battery that performs the charging and discharging needs to be accurately measured in order to accurately control the SOC.
Meanwhile, since the battery management system in the related art cannot be standardized, functions of one or more application modules used in the battery management system in the related art are determined, and as a result, interfaces of the respective application modules cannot be compatible with each other and when a function of a new application module is added to a specific application module, a new interface should be designed and added due to an incompatible interface.
Further, in an AUTomotive System Architecture (AUTOSAR) meaning an automotive standard software architecture, an AUTOSAR compatible standard software module cannot be simultaneously applied to application layers of an opened AUTOSAR and a non-opened AUTOSAR (NON-AUTOSAR) in the related art, and as a result, there is inconvenience that the AUTOSAR compatible standard software module should be individually developed according to the opened AUTOSAR and the non-opened AUTOSAR.
Therefore, in order to solve the problems in a battery management system which is not standardized in the related art, the present inventor has invented an application module provided with a stationary interface, which can transceive data from an application module data control device or call a service module included in a basic program in an application module performing functions of a battery management system.